Soif
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: / Kaname x Zero, Lemon, PWP : Ses ongles écorchèrent sa gorge et la tapisserie du mur. L'envie. Il ne devait pas devenir à part entière un monstre. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il ne devait pas...


Hey ! Première fois que je poste sur ce fandom ! Je me doute bien qu'il n'y a plus personne ici aussi xD ! Bref, hier à 10h j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit OS et elle m'a pas quitté (Bien que j'ai 2 autres Fics en route TT_TT ) C'est à 21h que je me suis lancé... Pour finir à 0h15 (Oui je suis lente xD) Ma pauvre Béta à du rester éveillée xD ! Bref !

Disclamer : Personnage pas à moi. (Heureusement pour leurs fesses)

Rating : Un bon gros M xD Je préviens !

Genre : Angst/Romance (Rien de bien affreux côté Angst... Je crois... _)

Couple : Zéro x Kaname !

**Lemon qui fait 80% de la fic !**

J'espère que cela va vous plaire !

* * *

Sa gorge s'asséchait, sa respiration se faisait haletante, difficile. Il colla son front contre le mur et frappa la surface de son poing. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge flamboyant et ses canines ressortirent. Il avait soif. Il sentait ses sens s'affiner, en quête d'une proie. _Non. _

Alors voilà ce qu'il devenait sans boire une goutte de sang pendant 1 mois._ Juste 1 mois_. Il frappa son front contre le mur. _Ne pas abandonner_. Son sang bouillonnait, brûlait ses veines comme de la lave en fusion, devenait de la folie pure. _La soif_. Il tenta de prendre une bouffée d'air, mais il eu l'impression d'avoir du sable dans la bouche. Il aurait dû accepter le sang de Yuki ! Il allait faire un carnage. Il devait s'éloigner. Peut-être avec un peu de chance allait-il mourir tout simplement et il n'y aurait pas de victime.

Ses ongles écorchèrent sa gorge et la tapisserie du mur. _L'envie_. Il ne devait pas devenir à part entière un monstre. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il ne devait pas...

Il essaya d'hurler mais seulement un geignement pitoyable sortit. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose voulait sortir de lui, le rongeant petit à petit, voulant prendre le dessus sur lui. Sa force devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, il avait soif.

Il se mit à marcher et descendit les escalier à sa gauche. Il trébucha et frappa ses poings contre le sol. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde pour se relever.

_Il ne devait pas..._

Sa vision s'obscurcit et son souffle se calma.

* * *

Kaname termina de remplir un énième rapport pour le directeur Cross. Il soupira et se leva pour tirer les rideaux. Le brun regarda a travers la fenêtre. La nuit avait fait son apparition depuis un moment et la Day Classe était déjà dans son dortoir respectif. Il vit une petite brune s'agiter dans tous les sens, semblant chercher quelque chose. Peut être Kiryu. Où était-il ? Le sang pur soupira. Ce n'est pas comme si cela le préoccupait.

Kaname sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea à l'entrée du dortoir de Night Classe et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils. Le groupe de vampire était déjà là lors de son arrivé. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble, bien que le sang pur soit préoccupé par Kiryu. Peut être avait-il décidé de sécher ses corvées. Peut importe.

Tout à coup, le brun sentit une odeur de sang dans l'air. L'odeur était particulièrement forte et il reconnut tout de suite la personne a qui elle appartenait. Kiryu. Qu'avait donc fait cet imbécile ? Il était blessé pour sûr. Tous les vampires se levèrent mais Kaname les arrêta.

« Laissez, je m'en occupe.»

Il se déplaçait dans le bâtiment principal, suivant l'odeur du plus en plus présente du vampire argenté. Le brun monta les marches pour aller au second étage et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Zéro Kiryu avait la tête baissé, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Son col était déchiqueté et sa gorge en sang. Les plaies n'étaient pas entièrement cicatrisées et sa chemise se colorait lentement de rouge. Pourtant, l'argenté semblait parfaitement calme.

« Kiryu »

Le sang pur s'approcha de l'autre vampire et fut prit de cours lorsque, d'une vitesse impressionnante, l'argenté le plaqua contre le mur, emprisonnant de ses mains les avant-bras du brun de chaque coté de sa tête. Avant que Kaname ne puisse réagir, sa cravate et les premiers boutons de son col furent arrachés, dévoilant sa gorge. Le level:E planta sauvagement ses crocs dans la jugulaire offerte.

Kaname cria de surprise et voulu se libérer mais Kiryu raffermit son emprise sur les bras du brun, faisant se fissurer le mur. Le sang pur commença à paniquer, ce qui était rare. Kiryu semblait particulièrement fort et buvait son sang à une vitesse affolante. Le brun voulut

l'arrêter une enième fois mais l'argenté passa ses mains sous ses cuisses. Le level:E remonta vivement le corps de sa victime et frappa durement leur bassins ensemble, se faisant rencontrer durement leurs sexes a travers les vêtements rêches.

Un éclair de plaisir traversa les reins du brun et le fit crier. Kiryu recommença son geste et cette fois il coupa la respiration du sang pur. L'argenté planta ses crocs dans un autre endroit de la gorge du brun et continua ses coups de bassin, toujours aussi violents. Le brun était obliger d'entourer la taille de son agresseur de ses jambes. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait mal mais il ressentait un plaisir intense en même temps. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir comme une dévergondée mais priait pour que l'autre vampire arrête.

« Ki-Kiryu a-arrête...»

Kaname sentit ses jambes faiblirent, l'argenté avait bu beaucoup de son sang et s'il n'était pas un sang pur, il serait déjà mort. Kiryu sembla se rendre compte de son relâchement car il le jeta au sol. Il se mit au dessus de Kaname et mit en lambeau ses vêtements.

« S... stop...»

Kiryu pressa son genou contre le membre mouillé du sang pur, le faisant crier de plaisir.

L'argenté releva la tête et Kaname comprit. Les yeux du Level:E était d'un rouge sanglant et livides, sans une once d'humanité. Et surtout, son sourire. Animal, carnassier.

Kiryu n'essayait pas juste de calmer sa soif. Elle avait prit le contrôle. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il était au dernier stade d'un level:E. Les yeux du sang pur s'écarquillèrent. Non. Il voulut l'écarter, mais ses forces étaient trop maigres. Et ce genou qui venait de se mettre a bouger contre son membre... Le brun se cambra lorsque des crocs se plantèrent dans sa cuisse. Cette sensation était aphrodisiaque, lui faisait tourner la tête et éclater ses neurones. Il avait chaud, son corps était couvert de son propre sang, il était terrifié et accroc à ces sensations...

Ses reins étaient brûlant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rouler ses hanches. Il était bien bas. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se sentir honteux, Kiryu commença a le mordre

n'importe où pour avoir plus de sang : ses hanches, ses bras, ses jambes... Le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à se régénérer et sa respiration se faisait sifflante.

L'argenté enleva son genou et mit son visage à hauteur des parties intimes du sang pur. Il prit le membre rouge dans sa paume, ce qui fit frémir le brun, et fit sortir un peu plus ses crocs de sa bouche.

« Non... Non pas ça ! Kiryu, arrête !»

Malgré les cris de peur de sa victime, le Level:E planta férocement ses canines dans le sexe de Kaname, le faisant jouir de douleur et de plaisir. Il hurla son **prénom** alors que des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux et que son corps retombait inerte. Il avait mal. Pas seulement physiquement. Zéro n'était plus là. Ce n'était plus lui. Il avait perdu contre son Level:E. Il n'était plus qu'une bête assoiffée de sang, un monstre. Zéro était... déjà mort. C'était fini.

« Ku... Kuran ?»

Kaname sursauta et regarda l'argenté. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés, redevenus d'un violet pâle et ne comprenait rien à la situation. Le brun sentit son cœur gonfler de joie, Zéro était redevenu lui même. Comment était-ce possible ? Aucun retour en arrière était possible pourtant.

« Oh mon dieu... Qu'est ce que j'ai... K..Kuran... Je...»

L'argenté mit ses mains sur sa tête et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant. Kaname leva une main faible et la posa délicatement sur la joue de Zéro. Il rapprocha leur visages et posa ses lèvres sur celles du hunter. Le baiser était doux, tendre et chaste, contrastant avec les événements récents. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes et le brun sourit, gardant sa main sur la joue de l'autre vampire.

« Tout va bien, c'est terminé.»

Zéro sursauta. Pourquoi Kuran le rassurait ? Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait vider et... toucher. Alors pourquoi... Kaname passa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du plus jeune, le détendant.

« Comment as-tu fait pour revenir a toi-même ?

\- Ta voix...»

Le brun le regarda quelque peu surpris. Et il se souvint qu'il avait hurler le prénom de Kiryu en jouissant. Encore une fois, il sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux blancs de l'argenté. Celui-ci enleva sa veste et habilla le brun avec. Il le porta ensuite comme une princesse et l'emmena avec lui.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Dans ma chambre. Ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles rentrer ainsi a ton dortoir.

\- C'est vrai.»

* * *

Zero déposa le brun dans la douche et fit couler l'eau. Elle s'écrasa sur leur deux corps alors que l'argenté enlevait le sang qui s'était mit à sécher sur la peau de Kaname. Celui-ci, particulièrement sensible parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré, était à fleur de peau et chaque contact avec l'autre vampire le faisait frissonner.

« C'est bon, Kiryu. Tu n'as pas à faire cela.

\- C'est... De ma faute. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment-»

Kaname l'arrêta en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Toujours aussi doux. L'argenté l'étreint et approfondit délicatement le baiser. Il arrêta l'eau et emmena le sang pur dans sa chambre, le posant doucement sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau, gardant cette délicatesse et cette douceur. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés, l'un était nu et l'autre toujours habillé.

L'argenté s'écarta et regarda Kaname droit dans les yeux.

« Laisse toi faire. Arrête moi si tu ne veux pas. Je vais te faire du bien.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Kiryu.

\- Juste te faire plaisir. Juste a toi.»

Zéro posa des baisers papillons sur la joue du brun et descendit lentement dans le cou. Il caressa les épaules et les côtes de Kaname, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Il gémit lorsqu'une langue cajola son téton droit et il s'accrocha a la chemise trempée de son futur amant. Ses muscles se contractèrent lorsque l'argenté traça des lignes imaginaires sur son ventre et autour de son nombril. Chacun des gestes de l'argenté était destiné à faire du bien seulement a Kaname. Zéro remonta lécher le cou toujours parsemé des traces laissées par ses crocs auparavant. Le plus jeune tendit sa jugulaire à son compagnon qui, comprenant le message, planta avec douceur ses crocs dans la chair tendre.

Boire le sang de Zéro était jouissif. Il avait l'impression de reprendre des forces et ses blessures commençaient déjà à se refermer. Cependant, il s'écarta et prit en coupe le visage fin du plus jeune.

« Zéro.»

A l'entente de son prénom, l'interpellé embrassa son futur amant, quémandant une ouverture de sa langue. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leur langues se caressèrent. L'échange était lent, profond et tendre. Les mains de Zéro descendirent sur les cuisses du plus vieux qui frissonnait de plus en plus. L'argenté posa ses lèvres entre les cuisses , a côté de l'entrejambe du brun.

« Zéro... S'il te plait...»

Répondant à la demande, le plus jeune embrassa le membre érigé avant de le prendre en bouche. Il commença un doux va-et-viens tout en caressant les fesses du brun. Kaname gémit de bien-être et logea ses mains dans les mèches argentées du Zéro. Celui-ci s'écarta, ce qui fit grogner de frustration le plus vieux. Zéro se déshabilla sous l'œil attentif de Kaname. Il le mit sur le ventre et mit le bassin du brun en hauteur. L'argenté écarta les deux rondeurs et plongea sa langue entre elles, titillant l'anus de Kaname.

« Z-Zéro ! Qu'est-ce quAAH»

Gémit piteusement le sang pur, excité par cette langue qui était maintenant a l'intérieur de lui. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud... Un doigt s'introduit en lui, ce qui était loin de le gêner. Un deuxième le rejoint et Zéro entama des mouvements de ciseaux, de son autre main, il caressa le torse tendu. Il posa des baisers papillons le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun. Un troisième doigt le fit soupirer de plaisir.

Zéro retourna une nouvelle fois Kaname et lui écarta les jambes. Il déposa des baisers tendres sur le torse du brun puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de l'argenté et l'embrassa. Le plus jeune s'enfonça avec douceur en lui. Ils gémirent tous deux. Le hunter vérifia si le sang pur avait mal. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de plaisir. Zéro débuta alors des va et viens, visant à satisfaire entièrement Kaname. Il malmena sa prostate, le faisant hurler de plaisir, caressa son corps tout entier, embrassa chaque parcelle de peau...

Kaname ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Zéro était partout. Ses reins étaient en surchauffe, il ressentait le besoin constant de toucher l'argenté, que ce soit ses épaules ou son torse. Il se cambra lorsque Zéro caressa sont sexe en même temps que de toucher cette chose a l'intérieur de lui qui lui faisait voir des tâches blanches. Il se sentait vivant. Zéro lui faisait ressentir tellement de plaisir...

Tout ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'il jouissait abondamment sur son torse en criant le prénom de son amant. Sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer, l'argenté jouit à son tour a

l'intérieur du brun. Il retomba sur le sang pur, essoufflé et fatigué. Il roula sur le côté pour regarder son amant.

« Je t'aime, Zéro.»

Celui-ci sursauta, surpris de la confession. Il se rapprocha cependant du brun et le prit dans ses bras. L'argenté posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami pour exprimer son amour, moins doué pour les déclarations, ce qui fit sourire le brun.

Zéro se sentait mieux. Kaname ne le détestait pas, malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Et il avait pu se racheter.

Kaname était rassuré, Zéro allait bien, il n'était pas devenu fou. Il fallait absolument qu'il obtienne le sang de Shizuka, quitte à la tuer. Pas question de risquer la vie de Zéro.


End file.
